Leyendo los Libros
by CatUnicorn98
Summary: Una luz inunda el Olimpo de la que salen tres grupos, lo único que esos tres grupos tienen en común es que no son mortales o muggles. Parece ser que alguien quiere que lean una serie de libros y no se pueden negar ya que esa persona tiene...Básicamente esta es otra lectura de libros pero esta historia es un crossover y si, ya lo se es un mal resumen.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A Este es mi primer fic y es muy posible que haya varias faltas de ortografía, lo siento no he podido corregir todas**

 **Disclamer: no soy dueña de PJ/HoO ni de Harry Potter estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **La llegada I**

Era un día normal, tan normal como pueda ser un día después de una guerra. La gente paseaba por las calles sin ningún temor, los niños jugaban y corrían por las calles sabiendo que ya no corrían tanto peligro. Nadie podía sospechar que justo ese día en lo alto del Empire State, los Tres Grandes: Zeus, Poseidón y Hades iban a hacer un gran juramento...que al final dos de ellos romperían, pero un juramento muy importante al fin y al cabo.

Los doce olímpicos estaban allí. Zeus estaba nervioso, estaba a punto de jurar no tener más hijos semidioses y eso significaba no más líos con mortales, ni hijos que al contrario de lo que se creía, el se preocupaba por sus hijos. Poseidón también estaba nervioso ya que no tendría más hijos, a el no le gustaba condenar a sus hijos a una vida de semidiós pero le continuaba gustando tener hijos y amarlos y cuidarlos en lo que podía. En cuanto a Hades, el continuaba enfadado con Zeus por matar a María Di Angelo y rezaba a lo que recen los dioses para que no se entere de que tenia escondido a sus hijos en el Lotus.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos -dijo Zeus- Hades comienzas tu.

Hades de mala gana se puso de pie pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada una luz inundo toda la sala. Al desaparecer la luz se pudieron distinguir tres grupos.

El primer grupo llevaba camisetas naranjas, Campamento Mestizo pensaron los dioses al instante, pero para su desconcierto estaban mezclados con semidioses estaban cansados, parecían no haber dormido en días y sus ropas estaban ligeramente manxadas de tierra y sangre.

El segundo grupo era bastante curioso, parecía que habían sido sacados de en medio de una batalla, no como la de los semidioses sino mucho peor: tenían las ropas rotas, gastadas y manchadas de sangre, muchos estaban heridos, pero se diferenciaban las nuevas de la viejas . Las ropas también eran bastante diferentes ya que algunos parecía que llevasen uniformes escolares y encima de estos una túnica negra. Había pequeños grupos de personas alrededor de cuerpos muertos, moribundos o heridos. Apolo se apresuró a levantarse y atenderlos.

El tercer grupo se parecía bastante al primero, los diferenciaba que estos no parecían sacados de una batalla y estaban mezclados con semidioses griegos.

Zeus al ver que no les prestaban atención se levanto, pero nuevamente la sala se vio inundada de luz. De esta aparecieron 7 semidioses, tanto griegos como romanos, nuevamente sacados de una batalla.

Zeus, viendo que no le prestarían atención decidió esperar 5 minutos a que se calmaran y dieran cuenta de donde estaban, pero esos 5 minutos se fueron alargando hasta que Zeus ya cansado de tanto alboroto se puso de pie y grito

-Silencio!-su grito resonó en toda la sala. Todos se giraron y lo miraron con una mirada de "no ves que estoy ocupado", menos las cazadoras y algunos romanos que al ver donde estaban se inclinaron ante los dioses.

La sala se volvió a inundar de luz y en el fondo se oyó un grito "Otra vez?!". De esta salieron los héroes del pasado, estos a diferencia de otros se inclinaron inmediatamente. Zeus volvió a hablar antes de que volviera a aparecer una luz o la sala se inundara de ruido

-Que es lo que sucede?-bramo muy, muy, muy (creo que se escuchó en toda Nueva York)alto Zeus.

Cuando se recuperaron, un chico de pelo negro azabache y ojos verde mar se adelantó y pregunto

-Es que no nos reconocéis? -Pregunto incrédulo- después de todo lo que hemos hecho? DESPUÉS DE SALVAR VUESTRA….- todo lo que iba a decir quedo callado cuando una chica rubia de ojos grises, le puso una mano en el hombro

-Percy, fíjate bien hasta tu padre no sabe quién eres- le murmuro la chica. En ese momento Percy se fijó en Poseidón que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

Los dioses suponerlo que estos nuevos semidioses, junto a los...no sabían ciertamente quienes eran, eran del futuro por lo que por decidieron en voto silencioso que se presentaran, cosa que sucedió en apenas unos segundos **(N/A No me juzguéis no sabia como encajar lo)**

-Bien- dijo Zeus ajustándose la corbata- ahora será mejor que os presentéis. Primero los del Campamento Mestizo, el Campamento Júpiter y los que quedan al final. Las cazadoras junto a los héroes del pasado pueden ir a sentarse, a ellos ya los conocemos.

Las cazadoras fueron a sentarse a los pies del trono de su señora, menos una chica de aspecto punk que llevaba, ciertamente, la chaqueta que la identificaba como cazadora además de la tiara de lugarteniente. La chica para que no la vieran se quedó con los semidioses al percatarse de que Zoë estaba viva supuso que ella también se tendría que presentar.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa- se presentó la chica de aspecto punk antes nombrada pensando que sería mejor ir primero.

Hera empezó a gritarle a Zeus por engañarla, sus hermanos no se mostraron sorprendidos de que rompiera el tratado pero igualmente empezaron a gritarle...una situación así se tiene que aprovechar. Thalía al ver que eso iba a durar para rato decidió intervenir.

-Basta!- grito para llamar la atención- no soy la niña de la profecía, me uní a la caza antes de cumplir dieciséis.- Artemisa al oír eso decidió hablar más tarde con su futura lugarteniente pero primero decidió hacer una pregunta que la estaba incomodando hace rato.

-Zoë?- pregunto

-Caída en batalla mi señora. Está con las estrellas -al escuchar eso Aremisa se transformó a tamaño humano y se acercó a su lugarteniente con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarla, algo en lo que se le habían adelantado sus cazadoras. Thalía se les unió, a pesar de que al principio no se llevaba bien con Zoë no significaba que no lamentaba su muerte.

Cuando se calmaron las cosas un chico de unos 14 años vestido todo de negro, de aspecto cansado, pálido, con ojeras, ojos negros y pelo negro.

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, Rey Fantasma, Embajador de Pluton y líder de la cabaña 13 –Hades se sorprendió al ver a su hijo, así que no se dio cuenta de que le estaban gritando. Hades busco entre la multitud a Bianca y al no encontrarla miro a Nico pero antes de poder preguntar

-¡Rompiste el juramento!-bramo Zeus

-En realidad nací antes del juramento-dijo simplemente Nico

-¿Bianca?- Nico solamente negó con la cabeza. Recordando a Bianca mientras se le humedecían los ojos. Thalía se acercó y lo abrazo para desconcierto de los dioses y cazadoras.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, líder de la cabaña 6, heroína del Olimpo, arquitecta del Olimpo y uno de los siete-dijo la rubia antes recibió una mirada interrogativa de su madre, al preguntarse porque el Olimpo necesitara una arquitecta.

-Pipper Mclean, hija de Afrodita, líder de la cabaña 10 y uno de los siete-dijo una chica de ascendencia cherokee, muy guapa y asombrosos ojos

-Yo soy el fantástico, sexy, increíble, chico malo por excelencia Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto- se prendió fuego en llamas y se tiro al suelo como estrella de rock hacia el trono de su padre mientras gritaba- usuario del fuegos y uno de los siete.

Cuando todos pararon de reír, gracias a el intento de animo de Leo, este se acomodo a los pies del trono de su padre y continuaron.

-Clarisse Le Rue, hija de Ares, líder de la cabaña 5, heroína del Olimpo y asesina del Drakon- dijo una chica de aspecto rudo, que llevaba puesto un pañuelo rojo en el pelo, sonriendo arrogantemente a su padre del que recibio una mirada que no podia identifcar.

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes y héroe del Olimpo- dijo un chico de aspecto latino.

-Travis y

-Connor Stoll

-Hijos de Hermes, lideres de la cabaña 11 y héroes del Olimpo- culminaron ambos, sonriendo débilmente a su padre, quien les devolvió la sonrisa intentando animarlos

-Katie Gardener, hija de Demeter, líder de la cabaña 4 y heroína del Olimpo- su madre al terminar le pregunto si comía suficientes cereales.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, líder de la cabaña 7 y héroe del Olimpo- al igual que los Stoll, sonrió débilmente a su padre.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, portadora del Oráculo de Delfos -al instante en el que acabo Apolo comenzó un baile cantando "Mi Oráculo ya no es una momia" intentando animar el ambiente y consiguiendolo durante unos segundo. Cuando Apolo termino o mejor dicho obligaron a terminar su baile continuaron las presentaciones.

Todo iba bien-si no contamos el ambiente de la sala-hasta que le toco a cierto pelinegro.

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón- se vio interrumpido por un fuerte grito

-¡Rompiste el tratado!- bramo Zeus

-Ya, tú también- respondió tranquilamente el dios del mar-puedes dejar que continúe su presentación.-culmino Poseidón con calma engañosa

-Eh, si gracias papa-respondió incomodo Percy- líder de la cabaña 3, héroe del Olimpo, líder del Campamento Mestizo y muchas cosas más, pero para mi lo más importante es que soy el novio de Annabeth-dijo con orgullo, mientras entre aplausos de semidioses cierta rubia se acercaba a besar al hijo de Poseidon.

Al separarse Annabeth le susurró al oído:

-¿Lo hiciste para que mi madre no intente matarte a la primera, no sesos de alga?

-Me pillaste listilla-le susurró de nuevo el pelinegro-pero a mi favor dire que en relidad no estaba mintiendo.

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando alguien les interrumpió.

\- Annabeth dijiste que estas saliendo con el engendro del mar- grito/interrumpió Atenea

-Oh, vamos cállate cara de búho. No ves lo felices que se ven-le dijo Poseidón

Atenea como diosa de la sabiduría que es decidió callar sabiendo que en ese momento no podía decir algo y ganar.

Cuando se calmó empezaron las presentaciones de los romanos

-Reyna, hija de Belona y pretora de la Duodécima Legión-dijo una joven penetrantes ojos negros y brillante pelo negro recogido en una trenza despeinada.

-Octavian, legado de Apolo y augur **(N/A No estaba segura de que poner)** -dijo un chico parecido a un espantapájaros con un lijero tinte de locura en sus ojos.

-Dakota, hijo de Baco y centurión de la Quinta Coherte-se presento un joven alto con la boca manchada de Kool-Aid, de alguna manera.

Se adelanto un joven esbelto de rasgos asiáticos para presentarse, pero justo en ese momento hubo cierto revuelto en el grupo sin identificar.

 **Dejadme vuestra** **opinión ^-^**


	2. Los libros

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de PJO/HoO ni de Harry Potter estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

Los libros

Harry no esperaba despertar de su "sueño" y estar en un sala enorme, con 13 tronos, también enormes, en forma de U y una hoguera en el centro. A eso sumemos-le que la sala parecía no tener limites.

Sin duda Harry no esperaba despertar en tal sitio, pero eso no quería decir que le disgustaba, sin duda prefería estar aquí que en Hogwarts en este momento...

-¡Harry!-escucho el grito justo antes de verse abrazado por numerosas personas.

-¡Merlin, Harry creíamos que estabas muerto!-le reprimo Hermione aliviada, seguida de muchas personas.

Ante eso el solo pudo reír y reír a lo que se le unieron todos. Reían porque estaban vivos, reían porque estaban cansados de llorar y perder, reían porque hacia demasiado tiempo que no oían sus propias risas, pero sobre todo reían porque estaban juntos

* * *

Por otra parte, los semidioses junto a los dioses vieron a un joven siendo abrazado y regañado por muchas personas, a lo que el respondió riendo y riendo, a lo que se le unieron todos. Hestia sin embargo vio allí una familia, una familia que estaba sufriendo, pero que sin embargo se mantenía unida.

Zeus ya cansado de volver a ser ignorado decidió volver a llamar su atención

-Basta!-volvió a bramar tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar hasta la otra punta del país.

-Ah, es verdad ¿Donde estamos?-pregunto el joven que se vio abordado, a una joven de abundante pelo marrón.

-Sinceramente Harry, por lo que he escuchado parece ser que tenemos dos opciones:o estamos en el Olimpo o ellos-señalo a los dioses y sus hijos-están locos-le respondió la chica a "Harry".

-¿Y cual es el plan si están locos?-volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Huir porque parece que nos están escuchando-susurro la chica a lo que todos se giraron de cara a los tronos.

En ese momento apareció una gran pantalla flotante en la que se veía a una joven de pelo negro con mechas californianas rojas, piel ligeramente morena y ojos marrones ocultos tras unas gafas. Traía puesto un top en el que se leía "I solemny swear that I am to no good", sobre el top traía puesta una sudadera negra con cremallera. La joven estaba sentada en una silla de oficina, la pared detrás de ella estaba llena de dibujos de Percy y Annabeth, frases escritas en la pared, diibujos con frases, dibujos de una pareja de un chico alto y con purpurina en el pelo con otro chico ligeramente más bajo y cubierto de tatuajes negros... **(N/A Esa pared esta cubierta de fan arts y frases, imaginaos-la como prefiráis)**

-Hola, em dic Lost-se presento la chica, pero nadie la entendió ya que estaba hablando catalán-¿M'enteneu? Clar que no t'entenen Lost no t'has menjat el carmel que li has robat al Doremon-lo ultimo lo estaba murmurando pero al haber tal silencio en la sala todos la escucharon pero no entendieron. La chica se fue un momento y al siguiente volvió chupando un caramelo.

-¿Me entendéis?-asintieron-Vale, me llamo Lost y yo soy la que os trajo aquí. Ahora no empezáis a gritarme-miro directamente a Zeus en esa parte-porque tengo el permiso de las Parcas para hacer lo que quiera con vuestro destino.-se escucharon varios jadeos-Os he traído aquí para que leáis algunos libros, son 13 libros en total; 5 de estos libros narran la guerra que están luchando los semidioses-"parece que no están locos, Mione"-1 libro trata sobre la Batalla de Manhatan y los otros 7 trata de la guerra que están luchando los magos-"Pues eran magos"-Para acabar os diré que en mi universo, porque si somos de diferentes universos, todos vosotros sois ficticios y tenéis muchas fans; eso significa que os quiero ir enseñando diferentes trabajos y locuras que han hecho vuestras fans, os lo iré mostrando cuando quiera.-la chica se iba a apagar la cámara cuando se le ocurrió una idea-Ah, por cierto yo escribo y leo muchos fanfics, así que también os enseñare cosas que han escrito y personas con las que os han emparejado-y con eso apago la cámara y cayeron los 13 libros antes nombrados.

Cayeron al lado de Hestia, quien los recogió y miro

-Solo uno esta escrito, algunos tienen los títulos y los otros están en blanco-Hestia no tuvo casi que alzar la voz ya que todos tenían curiosidad por los libros.

-Lee los títulos-ordeno Zeus.

Hestia estaba mirando el orden de los libros (lo ponía en las solapas) e hizo lo que Zeus le ordeno.

-El primero que tenemos que leer es "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal"-se escucho un "¿Por qué?" seguido de varios "¡Por fin!" y unas pocas quejas-después "Harry Potter y la Camara Secreta" y "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban". Después leeremos "Percy Jackson y el Ultimo Héroe de Olimpo"-los dioses se mostraron curiosos, ¿Por qué el Olimpo necesitaba un héroe?-"El Héroe Perdido" y "El Hijo de Neptuno".

Los dioses volvieron a hacer una reunión silenciosa, al final decidieron que primero averiguarían quien era ese tal Harry Potter y después empezar a leer los libros, las presentaciones se harían mientras leían.

-Que se presente Harry Pottter-volvió a ordenar Zeus.

Harry viendo lo enormes que eran y sus auras de poder, decidió que no quería estar en su lado malo, así que con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir se adelanto.

-Soy Harry Potter-se presento.

-¿Nada más?-le pregunto Hermes

-¿Qué queréis saber?-les pregunto.

-Tus logros, padres...-dijo Hera intentando mostrarse más maternal

-Mis padres son James y Lily Potter, murieron cundo tenia un año...-en ese momento cayo una nota encima de Harry, quien la leyó.

-"No se si lo habéis notado pero también pude sacar a personas del Elíseos, están al fondo de la sala

Espero que estáis bien con eso.

Lost

P.D Os traje aquí para cambiar el pasado, por eso están los dioses, pero también quería que pudieseis ver a vuestros seres queridos, sobre todo Harry y George."

Harry en ese momento se vio abordado por cierto perro negro, quien se transformo en un hombre.

-¡Sirius!-grito Harry que al levantarse vio a sus padres a los que abrazo al instante llorando, ya que era la primera vez que podía hacerlo, que podía tocarlos. James y Lily no se quedaron atrás abrazando al hijo que nunca pudieron ver crecer, al que nunca acompañaron a la estación 9 i ¾, al que nunca pudieron regañar, al que nunca enseñaron a montar en escoba-no contaba la de juguete-, al que nunca pudieron decir lo orgulloso que estaban de ser sus padres, sin importar que hiciera.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí un pelirrojo sin una oreja corría buscando a su gemelo, a su mitad

-¡Hey, George! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Estaba buscando fuegos artificiales, el ambiente es deprimente.

Y así George encontró a Fred, sin lagrimas ni abrazos ñoños porque eran Forge y Gred y ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo horribles que habían sido esos momentos sin su mitad, no necesitaban palabras para saber lo horrible que seria volver a separarse y tampoco necesitaban palabras para saber que ahora no se volverían a separar.

* * *

George no era el único que salio a buscar a alguien, la mayoría salio a buscar a amigos, familiares o parejas; los dioses lo entendieron y les dieron su tiempo pero pasaron 15 minutos y estaban incómodos.

-¡Hola!-grito Hera, para variar de dios, a lo que todos se giraron-Os recuerdo que tenemos que leer unos libros-dijo con otro intento de sonrisa maternal.

-¿Donde nos sentamos?-pregunto Perseo, pues el y los otros héroes antiguos parecían ser ignorados **(N/A Lo siento Perseo)**

Hestia, como diosa del hogar que es, hizo aparecer diferentes sillones, puffs y almohadas, en los que se pudieron sentar todos, junto a un sillón más grande para la persona que leería el libros. Mientras, los demás dioses se transformaban a tamaño humano.

-¿Quién quiere leer?-pregunto Demeter, con el libro en la mano.

-Yo-dijo un chico rubio, con ojos grises y gafas. Malcolm, hijo de Atenea, se adelanto al resto y fue a recoger el libro.

-El primer capitulo se llama **"El niño que sobrevivió"**

 **N/A Vale como podéis averiguar soy catalana y la parte en la que Lost (yo) se toma un caramelo para hablar castellano obviamente es mentira, todos los catalanes saben hablar castellano o por lo menos la amplia mayoría.**

 **Aclarado este tema tengo que comentar que los libros los tengo en catalán por lo que si hay alguna cosa mal cuando escriba las partes del libro me disculpo.**

 **Y para acabar no esperéis que actualice todos los días, hoy a sido una excepción ya que este lo tenia medio acabado, intentare ir publicando un capitulo cada semana o cada dos semanas**

 **Espero que os haya gustado ^_^**

 **P.D Ayer recibí un review anónimo preguntando que libros leerían, intente responder-lo pero creo que lo borre sin querer. Quería pedir perdón a esa persona y comentaros que responderé los review al principio del capitulo.**


	3. El niño que sobrevivió I

**He decidido hacer una encuesta sobre posibles parejas para Harry así que pasaros por mi perfil para votar.**

 **Hoinvidente: ¡Ya la continue! Al final he decidido hacer una encuesta sobre la pareja de Harry o si estará solo, las otras ya están decididas. Me encanto el estilo de tu comentario, fue muy animado ^-^.**

 **Rebe Marauder: ¡Me encanta Malec! Aunque para ser sincera no he leído la segunda trilogía porque me lleve el spoiler de que rompían :( En ese entonces no era lectora y no me importaban mucho los spolilers; luego me enganche a los libros, leí Cazadores de Sombras y descubrí los fanarts y headcanons de esta hermosa pareja.**

 **anlyumerc i: Me animaste a ponerme las pilas **^-^ **ya he actualizado, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **Persona anónima: Gracias por la corrección, no me di cuenta ^-^ **

**Gracias a las personas que le han dado favorito a este fanfic o la están siguiendo, en verdad me pone muy feliz recibir la notificación de que alguien le ha dado ha favorito o la esta siguiendo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **El niño que sobrevivió**

-El primer capitulo se llama **"El niño que sobrevivió"**

 **El señor y la Señora Dursley del numero 4 de Privet Drive..**

-Espera-dijo James-¿Este libro no van sobre mi hijo?¿Porque salen mis horribles, hijos de pu...?

-¡James!-le regaño Lily

-¡Vale!¿Por qué salen mis cuñados?-culmino James

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder volvió a aparecer la pantalla en la que se mostraba nuevamente la chica, pero con un gato y manchada de pintura.

-¡Hola!-saludo animadamente-Estaba aburrida haciendo los deberes-se escucharon gritos de indignación- cuando me acorde de que quería enseñaros algo.

-Primero os voy a explicar algunas cosas sobre este universo (el mio).-la chica se puso de pie y movió el portátil. Ahora de fondo se veía una pizarra blanca-Primero quiero dejar claro que en mi universo la saga de Harry Potter, se consideran como una de las sagas más importantes de la historia, la más leída según el Libros de los récords Guines y ha sido traducida a más de 65 idiomas incluido el latín y griego antiguo. Tiene 8 películas, otra película sobre Newt Scamanders **(N/A No he visto la película)** y 1 obra de teatro. Por no mencionar el impacto cultural que ha tenido.

Para ese momento todos estaban mirando a Harry quien se intentaba ocultar, inútilmente, tras sus padres.

-No es solamente Harry, Ron y Hermione junto a sus aventuras, es el mundo y la prosa de Rowling ( J.K Rowling es la escritora) lo que lo ha hecho un éxito. La saga, tanto de libros como películas, son la infancia de muchas personas y los libros iniciaron a muchas personas al mundo de la literatura. La palabra "muggle" se incluyo en el Oxford English Dictionary en el 2003. Podría decir muchas más cosas que he encontrado pero estaríamos horas, y ademas parece que Harry quiere fusionarse con el suelo.

Todos miraron al susodicho otra vez, quien ciertamente estaba muy pegado al suelo.

-Sobre la saga de Percy Jackson tiene 5 libros que tratan sobre la primera guerra, todos contados desde la prespectiba de Percy, y 5 libros sobre la actual, estos contados desde diferentes puntos de vista. El autor ha escrito una trilogía sobre los egipcios y un crossover entre los egipcios y griegos, con Percy y Annabeth conociendo a los egipcios, situado entre las dos guerras-todos miraron a Percy y Annabeth con curiosidad-. El autor también a empezado una trilogía sobre la mitología mordica y a publicado un nuevo libro de mitología grecorromana, esta vez protagonizada por Apolo-el susodicho se puso gafas de dos adaptaciones cinematográficas, de las que solo diré que el único parecido que tenían con la realidad eran los nombre.-los grecorromanos se indignaron, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurría?!-A pesar de no tener el mismo impacto que Harry Potter, tiene muchos fans.

Lost dejo escapar un suspiro y se seco la frente con la mano a pesar de no tener nada.

-Bueno, ya esta, ahora a lo que quería enseñaros.-volvió a girar el portátil y volvieron a ver a Lost sentada en la silla y el fondo anterior; Lost abrió un cajón del que saco una libreta y un paquete de chicles del que cogió uno.-Vale, no sabia por donde empezar así que hice una lista, y deje a mi gato escoger.-la miraron como loca ¿Quién deja que un gato escoja? aunque ella lo ignoro- El escogió "Honest Trailers: Harry Potter", pero me acabo de enterar de que aun no habéis leído ni el primer capitulo-les regaño-así que dejare que sigáis leyendo y volverá con un..-la chica estaba pensando que nombre poner a su "sección"-doble sesión de "Enternece o trauma a magos, semidioses y dioses"-culmino con una sonrisa de orgullo a la vez que volvía a desaparecer la pantalla.

-¿A alguien mas le asusta esa chica?-pregunto Apolo, a lo que la mayoría levanto la mano.

-Continuamos leyendo-sugirió Lily, a lo que Malcolm continuo por donde lo había dejado.

 **Estaban orgullosos de poder decir que eran gente perfectamente normal, gracias a Dios.**

-Claro-susurro Harry con sarcasmo.

 **Eran las ultimas personas que esperarías ver en algo extraño o misterioso, simplemente porque no soportaban las tonterías.**

-Que extraños que son estos mortales-dijo Hermes, aunque nadie le respondió. El ambiente aun era tenso, a pesar de los intentos de algunos por aligerarlo.

 **El señor Dursley era director de una fabrica llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

El ambiente era tal que el señor Weasley no pregunto que era un taladro.

 **Era un hombre grande y fuerte que casi no tenia cuello, pero que lucía un gran bigote.**

-Que guapo-dijo Afrodita con sarcasmo.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenia un cuello el doble de largo de lo normal, lo que le resultaba muy practico a la hora de pasarse el día espiando a los vecinos por encima de las vallas.**

-Nunca me dijiste que tu hermana era tan atractiva, Lily-dijo Sirius en broma

 **Los Dursely tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley...**

-¿Quién le pone a su hijo Dudley Dursley- pregunto Hermes a nadie en particular

 **...,y que según ellos, era el niño mas encantador del mundo.**

Todos los padres empezaron a decir que su hijo o sus hijos eran los mejores, por fin, quitando tensión en el ambiente.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que deseaban, pero también tenían un secreto, y lo que más miedo les hacia era que lo descubrieran. Creían que no podrían soportar que alguien descubriera la existencia de los Potter.**

-¿Qué tienen en contra vosotros?-pregunto Hestia al matrimonio Potter, a lo que Lily se abrazo a James y este le dio a entender de alguna manera que continuaran leyendo mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

 **La señora Potter era la hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacia años; de echo, la señora Dursley hacia ver que no tenia hermana, porque su hermana y el inútil de su marido...**

-¡Petunia métete todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero NUNCA te metas con MI familia, ni con MIS amigos!-grito la pelirroja a la vez que se ponía de pie-¡Yo nunca he dicho una jodida palabra contra el gilipollas de tu marido, ni con el estúpido de tu hijo!..-la ojiverde estaba dispuesta a continuar, pero al ver que todos la miraban sorprendidos y que le estaba gritando a un libro se volvió a sentar sonrojada haciéndole un gesto a Malcolm para que continuara.

 **...eran muy diferentes de los Dursley.**

-Y todos damos gracias a Merlín por eso-dijo James para que dejaran de mirar a su mujer, ya que esta había decidido usar la misma técnica que su hijo: intentar hacerse uno con la pared.

 **Los Dursley temblaban de solo pensar lo que dirían sus vecinos si los Potter aparecieran en su casa.**

-¿Porque nunca hicimos eso?-se preguntaron a la vez Sirius y James.(A)

 **Los Dursley sabian que los Potter tambien tenian un bebe, pero nunca lo habian visto. Esa era otra buena razón para mantenerse alejados de los Potter: no querían que Dudley estuviera con un niño como ese.**

-¡Y nadie querría estar con Dudley!-le grito Lily volviendo a hacerse notar para luego intentar mezclarse con el suelo nuevamente.

 **Cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se levantaron el martes gris y triste en el que comienza nuestra la historia, no había nada en el cielo nublado que pudiese hacer pensar que muy pronto sucederían cosas extrañas y misteriosas por todo el país. El señor Dursley tarareaba mientras escogía la corbata mas aburrida de su armario...**

-¿Por qué escoger una corbata alegre cuando puedes escoger una aburrida?-pregunto Hermes.

 **..., y la señora Dursley no paraba de explicar chismes mientras ataba a Dudley a la trona.(1)**

-Que mujer tan cotilla-murmuro la señora Weasley

 **Nadie se fijo en el gran búho que paso aleteando tranquilamente por la ventana.**

 **A las nueve y media el señor Dursley cogió el maletín, le dio un beso rápido a la señora Dursley y intento darle un beso de despedida a Dudley, pero sin suerte, porque Dudley estaba en plena pataleta, y lanzaba los cereales a la pared.**

-¿Su madre no hace nada?¿No intentan pararlo?-dijeron la mayoría de madres y padres de la sala

 **¡Eres un diablillo!, dijo el señor Dursley con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras salia de casa.**

-Y el idiota va y lo felicita-bufaron todas las madres y padres de la sala.

 **Subio al coche y dio marcha atrás para salir del numero 4 de Privet Drive.**

 **No fue hasta que llego a la esquina de la calle que vio la primera señal de alguna cosa extraña: un gato que leía un mapa.**

-Pero si eso no tiene nada de extraño-dijo Fred

-Todos los animales saben leer-continuo George

-No escuchasteis a nuestra querida amiga Lost decir que su gato había escogido "Rail Honesto: Harry Potter"-culminaron juntos como si lo que estubiesen diciendo fuera lo mas logico del mundo consiguiendo así sacar varias carcajadas, pero claro esto no podia acabar aquí si decidian meterse con Lost y menos con su gato

-Hola-la pantalla apareció nuevamente y en ella se podía mostrar a una Lost bastante cabreada-primero mi gato es la cosa mas mona del mundo-dijo mientras cogía su móvil y les mostraba una foto **(N/A solo imaginad al gato mas mono del mundo, como vosotras/os queráis)** -segundo:mi gato tiene un nombre, se llama Ares-dijo a la vez que todos se reían por el nombre que había escogido-no os riáis, mirad como tengo las manos-les mostró sus manos y muñecas llenas de cicatrices y arañazos realizadas por el gato-es su manera de jugar, tiene meses, si dejas la mano muerta la deja-explico al ver sus caras sorprendidas-y tercero:es "Honest Trailer: Harry Potter"-acabo para luego desaparecer y dejar que siguieran leyendo.

 **Por un segundo el señor Dursley no entendió lo que había visto, entonces giro la cabeza bruscamente para mirar de nuevo. Había un gato atigrado inmobil ...**

Los Merodeadores y el Trió de Oro miraron a McGonagall preguntándose que hacia en Privet Drive.

 **...en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no estaba mirando ningún mapa ¿En que estaba pensando? Tenia que haber sido un efecto de la luz.**

-Claaaro un efecto de luz-dijo Leo a la vez que hacia girar su dedo anular al lado de la sien sacando así varias carcajadas.

 **El señor Dursely parpadeó y miro al gato. El gato tambien lo miro. Mientras el señor Dursley giraba la esquina y subía por la calle; continuo observando al gato por el retrovisor. En aquel momento el gato leía el cartel que decía Privet Drive. No, lo que hacia era mirara el cartel: los gatos no leían ni mapas ni carteles.**

-Yo conozco a un gato que sabe leer-dijo Sirius mirando a la profesora McGonagall con sospecha, aunque la mayoria lo tomo como una broma

 **Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y dejo de pensar en el gato. Mientras conducía hacia el centro no pensó en nada mas que la gran comanda de taladros que esperaba recibir es día.**

-Por lo menos toma en serio su trabajo-dijo Hestia intentando ver algo positivo en ese hombre.

-Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de su hijo, el hecho de que ni el ni su esposa le regañen por eso y el ver cosas que se salen de su rutina normal sobresaltarlo de esa manera; no creo que el echo de pasarse el resto del viaje pensando en taladros sea bueno-dijo Atenea y le hizo un gesto a su futuro hijo para que continuara con la lectura.

 **Pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al centro, los taladros le desaparecieron de la cabeza por culpa de otra cosa. Atrapada en el atasco de coches de cada mañana, acabo por darse cuenta de que había mucha gente vestida de forma extraña. Llevaban capas. El señor Dursley no soportaba que la gente que llevaba ropa de payasos (¡que disfraces llevaban los jóvenes!).**

La mayoría de magos en la sala se indignaron por ese comentario "¡Nosotros llevar ropa de payaso!" "¡Por lo menos no vamos medo desnudos por la calle!" esos son los comentarios que se oyeron por toda la sala, aunque algunos magos estaban ligeramente de acuerdo con el señor Dursley ¡Era muy incomodo correr con una capa o túnica!

 **Supuso que era alguna moda ridícula que acababa de salir. Pico el volante con los dedos y se fijo en un grupo de individuos extraños que había por allí. Charlaban muy animadamente. El señor Dursley se enfureció cuando vio que había un par que no eran jóvenes ¿Cómo?¡Un hombre que era mayor que el llevaba un capa verde esmeralda! ¡Que sinvergüenza!**

-¿Este hombre no conoce la palabra diversión?-se pregunto en voz alta Poseidon ya harto de ese hombre.

-Ya que lo mencionas, siempre me ha resultado divertido ver las caras de los muggles al caminar por sus calles-comento James divertido.

-Es divertido ver sus caras cuando ven un boli convertirse en espada-comento Percy haciendo que los magos se girasen a verle, los gemelos Weasley se le acercaron y se arrodillaron

-Oh, gran hijo de Poseidon-comenzó Fred

-Héroe del Olimpo y novio de Annabeth-continuo George

-Por favor muéstranos a nosotros simples magos el poder de su gran espada-culminaron juntos sacando varias risas de los presentes.

-Vale, solo apartaos un poco-contesto Percy a su plegaria riendo y levantándose de el puf donde estaba sentado. Saco un boli del bolsillo del pantalón y lo destapo revelando así a Anaklusmos/Riptied/Contracorriente e haciendo una demostración de su dominio con la espada.

-¡Vaya!-excalamaron al unisono los gemelos W

-Yo prefiero la espada de Gryffindor-dijo Ron

-Yo también, aunque esa tampoco se queda atrás-comento Harry.

-¿Cómo es esa espada?-les pregunto Percy curioso.

-Fue forjada por los duendes durante mil años: compuesta completamente de plata pura y con incrustaciones de rubí.-le explico Ron.

-Pero seguramente no se puede convertir en un boli, ni esta echa de bronce celestial-contrarresto Percy.

-Perteneció a Godric Gryffindor-replico Ron

-Perteneció a Heracles-volvió a decir Percy, llamando la atención de Heracles quien había estado ignorando la conversación.

-Espera-dijo a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba-como puede este...

Desgraciadamente el debate sobre que espada era mejor no se pudo acabar ya que una nota aparecio en las manos de Percy

 _Estoy cansada de vuestro debate sobre que espada es mejor y hoy no quiero ver como Percy le da una paliza a Heracles (yo apuesto por Percy; Heracles puede tener super fuerza y ser muy bueno con la espada, pero Percy tiene el control sobre el agua, puede crear terremotos lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a un volcán y también es muy bueno con la espada, por no decir que venció a Ares cuando tenia 12 y venció a el minotauro sin ninguna arma a la misma edad) Es mejor que acabéis este capitulo, vayáis a dormir y mañana ya veremos que hacéis a parte de leer._

 _P.D Tanto semidioses, dioses como magos podéis leer mis notas y el libro porque tienen instalado un pequeño traductor, por si os lo preguntabais._

Después de que Percy leyera la nota, a pesar de que todos tenían preguntas, continuaron leyendo.

 **Entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser una manera de llamar la atención: era evidente que esa gente recaudaba dinero para alguna cosa. Si, era eso.**

-Claaaro-murmuraron todos

 **Los coches se volvieron a mover y pocos minutos después el señor Dursley llego al aparcamiento de Grunnings y volvió a pensar en taladros.**

-Este hombre solo piensa en taladros-le dijo Connor a Travis.

-Le tendríamos que hacer una broma-contesto Travis

-¿Alguien dijo broma?-preguntaron los merodeadores y gemelos Weasley, conociéndose al fin los grandes bromistas (N/A No incluyo a otros bc no tienen tanta...bromosidad).

 **En su despacho del noveno piso, el señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana. Si no hubiera sido así, esa mañana a lo mejor le hubiera costado mas concentrarse en los taladros. El no vio los búhos que planeaban por el cielo a plena luz del día, pero los que estaban en la calle si que lo veían. Señalaban a los búhos con el dedo y observaban, boquiabiertos, como volaban encima de ellos. La mayoría no había visto a uno ni de noche.**

-¿Como se comunican los muggles?-pregunto inocentemente un niño de unos 11 años con una venda en la cabeza.

-Usan unos aparatos llamados teléfonos en los que tienen que pulsar una serie de números, sujetar el aparato al lado de la oreja y como a la persona que llamas tiene el mismo aparato, el suyo suena se lo coloca al lado de la oreja y hablan. Normalmente se comunican así ya que no importa la distancia que haya pueden hablar, aunque también usan otros métodos-le explico Annabeth con dulzura haciendo que Percy la mirara enternecido y la besara provocando que Afrodita chillara al ver su gran vinculo amoroso.

 **El señor Dursley, pero paso una mañana sin búhos, totalmente normal. Grito a cinco personas, hizo algunas llamadas importantes y grito un poco mas. Estuvo de buen humor...**

-¿Se supone que eso es estar de buen humor?-pregunto Chris.

-Tu no has visto a Bellatrix de buen humor-murmuraron todos los que alguna vez se enfrentaron a ella.

 **...hasta la hora de comer, cuando pensó que estaría bien estirar un poco las piernas y bajo a la cafetería del frente para comprar-se una pasta.**

 **Había olvidado completamente a la gente de las capas, hasta que se encontró un grupo al lado de la cafetería. Los miro irritado al pasar por su lado. No sabia exactamente porque, pero lo dejaron tranquilo. A demás, murmuraban entusiasmadamente, y no veía que llevaran algún bote para recaudar dinero. A la vuelta, ya con el donut en la mano, entendió alguna cosa de lo que decían.**

 **-Los Potter, es verdad. Yo he oído lo mismo**

 **-Si, su hijo, Harry**

Los semidioses y dioses se giraron a ver a los Potter preguntándose que les paso. En cambio los magos-la mayoría-ya suponían de que hablaban y decidieron callar, llegando los mas cercanos a la familia a fulminar con la mirada a los semidioses y dioses advirtiéndolos de no hacer preguntas.

Mientras Lily abrazaba fuertemente a Harry recordándose que el estaba vivo

-Lily, Harry no puede respirar-advirtió James al ver que su hijo se estaba poniendo azul.

-Oh, lo siento cielo-dijo mientras dejaba ir a Harry e iba mirando si estaba bien.

-No pasa nada mama-contesto Harry feliz de ver que sus padres se preocupaban por el.

-¡James!-grito Lily al escuchar a Harry llamarla mama-¡James! ¿Lo escuchaste?-le pregunto gritando a su marido quien asentía emocionado-¡Me llamo mama! ¡James me llamo mama!-gritaba a la vez que saltaba riendo y llorando junto a su marido.

Sus seres queridos sonreían al verlos tan felices; los semidioses también sonreían, la mayoría con un poco de envidia ya que ellos también querían tener una familia con padres que se amaran y estuvieran juntos y que hubiesen reaccionada de esa manera la primera vez que los llamara "papa" o "mama", pero por otra parte estaban felices por la familia recién reunida y porque sus padres no estuvieran juntos sino como hubieran conocido a su actual familia.

Afrodita podía ver el amor que James y Lily sentían el uno hacia el otro y hacia su hijo, _sin duda un amor que no tenia que subestimarse_ , pensó a la vez que sonreía ligeramente.

 **El señor Dursley se quedo helado. Le entro el miedo por el cuerpo.**

-¿Pero que le pasa a ese hombre?-pregunto Demeter ya harta del comportamiento del señor Dursley.

 **Se giro hacia los que hablaban, como si les quisiera decir alguna cosa, pero se los volvió a pensar.**

 **Cruzo la calle de prisa, entro a toda prisa a la oficina, ordeno a su secretaria de mala manera que no lo molestasen, cogió el teléfono y, cuando ya casi había marcado el numero entero, cambio de opinión. Colgó y se acaricio el bigote, pensativo...**

Hermes imito al señor Dursley haciendo aparecer un bigote en su cara y sacando risitas de los mas pequeños en la sala.

No, estaba haciendo el tonto.

-¡Por fin se da cuenta!-grito Hades cansado de escuchar los pensamientos del señor Dursley y sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¡Cállate, ladrón de hijas!-le grito Demeter haciendo que a Hades le empezara a salir un tic en el ojo.

-¡Tu hija escogió comer las semillas!-se defendió el dios del Inframundo.

-¡La secuestraste!-le reprocho la rubia.

-¡Basta!-grito Afrodita para sorpresa de todos-Demeter tu hija ama a Hades, lo aceptes o no; Hades ama a Persefone y se a esforzado mucho para recompensar el secuestro.-acabo y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada le hizo un gesto a Malcolm para que continuara.

 **Potter tampoco era un apellido tan especial.**

-¡¿Que Potter no es un apellido especial?!-grito James levantándose indignado-¿Qué Potter no es un apellido especial? Oh, Vernon, que tu estúpido apellido sea de chiste no significa que MI apellido no sea especial. Mi familia desciende de...-pero James no pudo acabar esa frase porque Lily lo beso para que se callara sabiendo por experiencia que si le ponía una mano encima de la boca comenzaría a gritar y morderle la mano.

 **Estaba convencido que había mucha gente que se llamaba Potter y tenia hijos que se llamaban Harry.**

Lily y James se seguían besando así que James ni se dio cuenta de lo que habían leído y Harry simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a los insultos de Vernon.

 **Puestos a pensar, no estaba seguro que se llamara así. Nunca lo había visto. A lo mejor se llamaba Harvey.**

-¡QUE!-Lily y James se separaron a la vez

-Nunca le pondríamos ese nombre a nuestro hijo-aclaro Lily

-Es nombre de lechuza-añadió James

 **O Harold.**

Harry se estremeció de solo pensar en llamarse así

 **No tenia ningún sentido preocupar a la Señora Dursley por eso: se alteraba mucho cuando alguien mencionaba a su hermana. No la culpaba; si el hubiera tenido una hermana así...**

-Si yo hubiera tenido una hermana así estaría muy agradecida-dijo Alice Longbottom quien estaba sentada junto a su marido e hijo no muy lejos de los Potter, **(2)** haciendo que Lily sonriera por lo dicho por su amiga.

 **Pero, de cualquier manera, la gente de las capas...**

-Lo hace sonar como si fuésemos una secta-"susurro" Fred

 **En la tarde le costo mucho mas concentrarse en los taladros. Cuando se marcho a las cinco aun estaba tan absorto que tropezó con un hombre al salir del edificio.**

 **-Perdón-refunfuño cuando el viejo hombre se tropezó y casi cae al suelo. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el señor Dursley se diera cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía molesto de que alguien hubiera estado a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Al contrario hizo una gran sonrisa y dijo, en una voz tan aguda que llamo la atención de los vienantes:**

 **-No sufra, buen hombre, que hoy nada me preocupa ¡Alegría! Por fin a marchado Quien-tu-sabes ¡Incluso un muggle como usted tendría que celebrar este tan maravilloso día!**

 **-¡Maravilloso día para ti!-gritaron los Potter, Longbottom, Sirius, Remus...ya sabeis, dejando a todos los que no sabian a que día se referian preguntandose que había pasado**

 **El viejo abrazo al señor Dursley por la cintura y se fue.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedo pasmado. Un desconocido lo había abrazado. Tambien lo había llamado muggle. No sabía lo que queria decir, pero, fuese lo que fuese, estaba desconcertado. Se fue deprisa hacia el coche y se encamino a ir hacia su casa, deseando que todo fuera un producto de su imaginación; cosa que nunca había deseado, porque el no creía en la** **imaginación**

-¡¿Qué le pasa a este hombre?!-grito frustrada Hestia sorprendiendo a todos.-¡¿Cómo no puede gustarle la imaginación?!-continuo gritando, pero para sorpresa de todos Harry la interrumpió.

-A los Dursley no les gusta la imaginación. Ellos siempre han intentado parecer una familia "normal" y "feliz"y como la imaginación y la magia no entran en sus definición de la palabra "normal", la aborrecen-le explico tranquilamente intentando calmarla haciendo un gesto a Malcolm para que continuara.

 **En aparcar el coche en el garaje del numero 4 de Privet Drive, lo primero que vio fue el gato atigrado de esa mañana. En aquel momento estaba estirado sobre la tanca de su casa. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo gato: tenia las mismas marcas alrededor de los ojos.**

 **-¡Sal de aquí!-grito el señor Dursley**

-Eso no funcionara-canturrearon los merodeadores junto a los gemelos W

 **El gato no se movió. Se limito a darle una mirada severa.**

-Lo dijimos-volvieron a canturrear.

 **El señor Dursley se pregunto si eso entraba en el comportamiento normal de un gato.**

-El de un gato normal no lo se...

-Pero en Minnie es completamente normal.

 **Intento calmarse, y fue hacia casa. Estaba decidido a no decirle nada a su mujer.**

-Si algo le preocupa debe decírselo a su mujer-dijo Hera-En eso consiste un matrimonio: en confiar tus preocupaciones a la otra persona y apoyarse mutuamente.-acabo mirando a Zeus reprochando-le las numerosas veces que la engaño y no confió en ella.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día normal, tranquilo.**

-¿Desde cuando un día normal es tranquilo?-pregunto Percy

 **Durante la cena le explico los problemas de la señora Vecina de al Lado tenia con su hija, y también Dudley había aprendido su primera palabra ¡No!**

-¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra?-Harry pregunto a sus padres curioso

-Canuto-dijeron James y Sirius riendo.

-La mía fue agua-comento Percy-¿La tuya chica lista?

-La mía fue mar-susurro Annabeth sonrojada haciendo que Percy la abrazara y Piper chillara sacando flote su Afrodita interior, escondiéndose su cara inmediatamente en el pecho de Jason por la vergüenza quien la abrazo inmediatamente para que no la viesen.

 **El señor Dursley intento comportarse como siempre. Una vez habían dejado a Dudley en la cuna, se fueron a la sala y aun eran a tiempo de ver las noticias.***

 **-Y, ya para acabar..(N/A Ya sabéis que va aquí, me da palo traducir toda es parte)**

 **El señor Dursley se quedo helado en la butaca ¿Estrellas fugaces en toda Gran Bretaña?¿ Buhos que vuelan de día? ¿Gente extraña con capas por todos lados? Y un comentario, un comentario acerca de los Potter...**

-Os hace parecer una secta-dijo riendo ligeramente Leo.

 **La señora Dursley entro en la sala con dos tazas de té. No había otra solución. Le tenia que explicar. Se aclaro la garganta, nervioso,**

 **-Emm...Petunia, amor mio, no has tenido noticias de tu hermana últimamente, no?**

 **Tal como pensaba, la señora Dursley se sobresalto y puso cara de enfadada. Era natural: estaba acostumbrada a hacer que no tenia hermana.**

 **-No-dijo con voz rasposa- ¿Por qué?**

 **-No, por unas cosas extrañas que ha dicho en las noticias.-refunfuño el señor Dursley-Búhos...estrellas fugaces...y mucha gente rara por la calle...**

 **-¿Y?-hizo la señora Dursley***

 **-Pues que...que pensaba que a lo mejor...todo esto tenia algo que ver con...no lo se...con su gente.**

-Si que parecen una secta-dijeron los Stoll.

 **La señora Dursley dio un sorbo de té con los labios contraídos. El señor Dursley no sabia si decirle que había oído el nombre Poter . Decidió no osaba hacerlo. En vez de eso dijo, tan tranquilamente como pudo.**

 **-El niño tiene mas o menos la misma edad que Dudley, no?**

 **-Supongo que si- respondió ella, incomoda.**

 **-¿Como se llamaba? Howard, no?**

Harry se estremecer al pensar en llamarse de tal manera.

 **-Harry. Un nombre feo y vulgar, si te soy sincera**

-¡Mejor que Duddley!-grito Lily ya que a ella desde pequeña le gustaba el nombre de"Harry" y Petunia lo sabia.

- **Oh, y tanto-dijo el señor Dursley, con el corazón encogido- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.**

 **Subieron a su habitación y no dijeron nada mas sobre el tema. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el baño, el señor Dursley se acerco a la ventana y dio un vistazo al jardín. El gato aun estaba allí. Miraba hacia Privet Drive, como si esperase a alguien.**

-¿A quien estabas esperando Minnie?-dijo Sirius en tono chismoso **(N/A ¿Existe esta palabra?)** lo que le valió una colleja de Remus.

 **¿Eran imaginaciones suyos? ¿Podría ser que tuviese algo que ver con los Potter?**

-Ese hombre debe dejar de preocuparse tanto-dijo Apolo exasperado de la paranoia de ese hombre

 **Si era así...Si se llegaba a saber que estaba emparentado con un par de...**

-No aparecerán de la nada solo por decir su nombre-murmuro Hazel quien estaba harta de ese hombre.

 **Bueno, no parecía que pudiese soportarlo.**

-Hola de nuevo-volvió a aparecer la pantalla con Lost en pijama:una sudadera enorme de CHB y pantalones de búhos-Bueno, me di cuenta de que seguramente no aguantaríais un capitulo entero-dijo señalando al grupo de niños de 11 que se estaba durmiendo-y decidí que cortar el capitulo aquí para que fuerais a dormir.

\- Los semidioses se irán a los palacios de sus respectivos padres/madres si estos no son uno de los 12 olímpicos se irán a la cabaña que lo acoja o les de la gana, las cazadoras se irán al palacio de Artemisa obviamente y los magos se separaran por sus respectivas casas y entraran a la tienda de acampar con el color de su respectiva casa.-ordeno Lost viendo un papel que tenia al lado-Antes de iros quiero que Harry se quede un momento, cuando el salga entrara Nico, los otros podéis iros.

Todos la obedecieron, algunos preguntándose porque querría hablar con Harry y Nico. Cuando solo quedaron Lost y Harry, la chica empezó a hablar:

-¿Harry le has dicho a alguien acerca la alacena?-Lost fue directa al punto sorprendiendo a Harry por saber lo de su alacena.

-No-contesto-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sale en el siguiente capitulo del libro-contesto/aviso Lost-Tengo planeado enseñaros una cosa antes de que leais el siguiente capitulo, pero se enteraran y creía que tenias que saberlo.-le explico para luego hacerlo salir para que durmiera, entrando Nico minutos después.

-¡No pienses que estoy loco por vivir a...!-Lost estaba cantando horriblemente una canción ya que para ella 5 minutos era tardar mucho sin embargo su gato quiso coger una tostada-¡No toques la tostada!-dijo a la vez que cogía al gato y lo dejaba en el suelo-¡Hola Nico! Quería hablar contigo de cierto tema-finalmente se puso mas seria y paro la música.

-Habla-Nico dijo secamente.

-Se que eres gay-fue al grano haciendo que Nico abriera los ojos ya que solo Jason sabia su secreto-No tengo nada en contra de los gays y no me importa que lo seas-le dejo en claro- El caso es que hay ciertos dibujos, historias y de mas en los que se da a entender tu sexualidad, esperare a que tu digas o des a entender que eres gay para mostrarlo, pero si tardas mas de 6 capítulos iré dejando caer pistas y si son 15 directamente lo muestro-le advirtió.

-De acuerdo-contesto aun procesando la amenaza.

 **N/A** **Tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar así que bajad vuestras armas.**

 **1\. Da un palo enorme traducir el capitulo.**

 **algunos días no tuve acceso al portátil.**

 **me organice correctamente.**

 **Intentare organizarme mejor para publicar un nuevo capitulo antes de que acabe el año ^_^**


End file.
